1. Technical Field Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a circuit structure of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital logic circuits are generally serially connected to perform logic functions in conventional display devices disposed on substrates. However, metal layers of display devices are usually disconnected (opened) during manufacturing processes due to processes varieties, accidents, and other unpredictable events, and transistors as well as storage capacitors thereof cannot operate correctly if the disconnected metal layers are not repaired. As a result, serially connected logic circuits cannot perform the operation functions correctly, and the display devices cannot work normally, which severely affects the display quality. Also, the product yield is adversely affected so as to raise the manufacturer costs.
Therefore, there is a need for a new repairing method which can repair circuit failures to lower the ratio of defective products in a production line, so as to effectively reduce the manufacture costs.